1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silane-modified oxidic or silicate-like filler, to a process for its preparation, and to its use.
2. Description of the Background
It is known to treat oxidic or silicate-like compounds with organosilicon compounds in order to strengthen the bond in filler-reinforced elastomers between the inorganic filler and the organic polymer used and hence to improve the properties of the fillers in the polymers.
It is known from DE 2141159, DE 2212239, U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,103 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,206 that sulfur-containing organosilicon compounds, such as bis-(3-triethoxysilylpropyl)tetrasulfane or 3-mercaptopropyltriethoxysilane, are used as a silane adhesion promoter or reinforcing additive in rubber mixtures filled with oxides, inter alia, for treads and other parts of motor vehicle tires. The use of mercaptosilanes in rubber mixtures for tire treads is known as disclosed in FR-A 152.094.859. In order to avoid the considerable problems encountered during the processing of mercaptosilanes, such as, for example, pre-scorch and plasticity behavior, mostly polysulfidic organosilanes coupling agents, such as, for example, bis-(3-triethoxysilylpropyl)tetrasulfane and bis-(3-triethoxysilylpropyl)disulfane (DE 2542534, DE 2405758, DE 19541404, DE 19734295) have been used in the manufacture of tire parts. These materials offer the best compromise for silica-filled vulcanizates with regard to vulcanization reliability, simple production and reinforcing efficiency.
The incorporation of additives, especially of the organosilanes and the unmodified fillers, into unvulcanised polymer mixtures can be done by various methods. The in situ process involves mixing fillers, such as carbon black and silica, organosilanes and polymer in a common mixing operation.
The ex situ process involves modifying the filler with the corresponding organosilane or with a mixture of different organosilanes before the filler is mixed with the polymer.
It is known that the surface of the filler can be modified by dissolution of the organosilicon compound in an organic solvent and subsequent treatment of fillers, for example, clays (U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,675).
A particularly useful method used extensively nowadays is liquid metering (U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,356) or the metering of the active filler via a pre-formed mixture of organosilane and filler (DE 3314742, U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,550). A disadvantage of such mixtures that have not been thermally pre-treated is the lack of storage stability and hence the lack of stability of the properties of the products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,154 describes oxidic silicate-like fillers whose surface is subjected to treatment with two different types of organosilicon compound. The oxidic particles are so treated that they exhibit a greater affinity for water and are also more readily distributable in aqueous systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,680 discloses that it is known to modify kaolin suspended in water by means of various silanes. The described organosilicon compounds are water-soluble in the amounts required for the modification, however, so that treatment of the filler can in that case take place from an aqueous solution.
FR-A-2295958 relates to aryl polysulfides and mineral fillers treated with those compounds, which fillers are used in rubber mixtures. The preparation takes place in an aqueous/alcoholic formulation that contains from 99.9 to 80 wt. % alcohol.
EP-PS 01 26 871 discloses a process in which the surface of silicate-like fillers is modified with the aid of an aqueous emulsion of organosilicon compounds that are insoluble in water. The known silane-modified fillers have the disadvantage that their dynamic properties are no better than those of the fillers and silanes mixed in situ.